


Winter Wonderland

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Gen, babble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A babble (221 words, last word beginning with a B) about winter in London. Focused on John. Written for the Sherlock Christmas Card Exchange 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

London in the winter is a bloody health hazard: snow and ice on the pavements, the bus network breaking down, ice on the inside of John’s bedroom window in the mornings because their flat isn’t properly insulated. Still, John likes the weather because it slows people down. He didn’t mind walking when he was still limping, he minds even less now. He can walk in the middle of the street and be safer than on the icy pavements, a notion which he relishes. London is the whole world in a nutshell and he loves crossing it on foot, last night’s snow glittering in the moonlight, the white Victorian house fronts bright and alive with the lights and the sounds of people in windows, front doors and street posts wrapped in the gold and red and green of festive decorations.

He smirks as he approaches Baker Street – no doubt Sherlock is curled up somewhere, probably off his face on nicotine, moping, cursing the weather and London and everyone in it.

He takes off his coat and gloves, rubbing his hands in the warmth of the hall, his thoughts on a hot cup of tea and _Antiques Roadshow_. The front room is empty, but John can hear Sherlock’s violin through the wall. He flicks on the telly and wraps up in a blanket.


End file.
